


OTP Aesthetics: Hawkeye Pierce and Margaret Houlihan (Post-War)

by lanawinters17



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanawinters17/pseuds/lanawinters17
Summary: “Show me your scars and I won’t walk away”





	

                                                                   

                                                                   

                                                                   

Why did she ever come to Maine? Was it because she missed him, worried about him, or loved him? Maybe it was a combination of all three, and his letters, that prompted Margaret to pack up her car and head to him. The decision to come was easier than seeing that look in Hawkeye’s eyes. The look she so wished she could simply kiss away. But they both had scars from the three years they spent in Korea. She promised she wouldn’t stay. Convinced herself she didn’t need him just as much as he needed her. But even promises can be broken. 


End file.
